Bloodlines
First mentioned in chapter 1570, when Shi Feng encountered the Divine Staircase in the World Summit. Description Bloodlines are special limited items that are capable of improving a player's Life Rating. Bloodlines provide their owner's with extra Basic Attribute Points, dependent on Bloodline focus, and also provides a boon such as increased compatibility with Skills and Spells, etc. The Bloodline bonus attributes gained through leveling up further increases with each Tier promotion. Primary Attribute focus will receive the most attributes, with the secondary focus receiving the attributes in order of higher importance to lowest importance. Bloodlines can be categorized into three ranks: Basic, Advanced and Peak. Each rank provides more focus on the attributes, with a Peak Rank Bloodline focusing on three attributes. Bloodlines are categorized as limited items. After a player exchanges for a Bloodline, they are unable to use it immediately. There is a 3 hour restriction before usage. If players are killed during this restriction period, they will drop the Bloodline with a 100% certainty. Obtaining a Bloodline increased a Guild's chance of nurturing an apex expert. Moreover, as players reached higher levels, the Bloodline's benefits would become more prominent. After a certain level, these benefits would even surpass those of a Fragmented Legendary item. Types of Bloodlines available There are two types of Bloodlines available in God's Domain (as of Chapter 1620), Ancient Gods' Creation and Naturally Occurring Bloodlines. Ancient Gods' Creation Bloodlines tend to be specialized in certain aspects (compatibility with elements, skills, spells, etc), whereas for Naturally Occurring Bloodlines tend to be less specialized, however they provide greater improvements to Basic Attributes. Ancient Gods' Creation Bloodlines In Chapter 1580, Shi Feng receives a list of Bloodlines available in the Divine Hall (23 Basic Bloodlines, 8 Advanced Bloodlines and 2 Peak Bloodlines. Bloodlines that are available at the Divine Hall are unique and can only be exchanged once. Once taken, it's listing would no longer appear at the Divine Hall. Players are only allow to exchange for bloodlines of the same rank once, for future visits only higher rank bloodlines can be exchanged. *Frost Bloodline - Rank unstated. **Increases compatibility with ice-type Skill and Spells, improving their Skill and Spell Completion Rates and base power. **Primary focus: Attribute Intelligence. **Secondary Attribute focus: Strength, Agility, Endurance and Vitality. *Boulder Bloodline - Basic Bloodline. **Increase owner's Defense. **Primary Attribute focus: Endurance. *Hurricane Bloodline - Basic Bloodline. **Increases compatibility with wind-type Skills and Spells. **Primary Attribute focus: Agility. **Secondary Attribute focus: Endurance, Strength, Vitality and Intelligence *Scorching Flame Bloodline - Basic Bloodline. **Increases compatibility with fire-type Skills and Spells. **Primary Attribute focus: Endurance. **Secondary Attribute focus: Strength, Agility, Vitality and Intelligence. *Earth Dragon Bloodline. **Increases Magic Resistance. **Primary Attribute focus: Strength. **Secondary Attribute focus: Endurance, Agility, Vitality and Intelligence. *Thunderblade Bloodline - Advanced Bloodline. **Increases compatibility with lightning-type Skills and Spells, improving their Attack Speed. **Primary Attribute focus: Strength and Agility. **Secondary Attribute focus: Intelligence, Endurance and Vitality. *Dark Iron Bloodline - Basic Bloodline. **Increases compatibility with melee Skills. **Primary Attribute focus: Strength. **Secondary Attribute focus: Agility, Endurance, Vitality and Intelligence. Naturally Occurring Bloodlines Little is known about Naturally Occurring Bloodlines except that they take the form of a stone, instead of a liquid, and that monsters beyond Archaic Species have a chance to drop it. * Shadow Bloodline - Rank Unstated (Loot obtained by Shi Feng in Chapter 1620) ** Weakens one's presence and aura significantly. Effects double when in darkness. ** Primary Attribute focus: Agility ** Secondary Attribute focus: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence and Vitality. Owners of Bloodlines Shi Feng * Dark Iron Bloodline '(Basic Bloodline) Chapter 1589 ** He received a boost to his mental capacity, improvements to his reaction speed and his Attributes: Strength by 10%, Agility by 7%, Endurance, Vitality and Intelligence by 5%. ** He had previously needed to allocate the majority of his mental power to monitor his surroundings if he wanted to grasp movement around him accurately. However, despite investing only a small fraction of his attention, he could now gain an acute understanding of his environment. ** Before this, his reaction time had peaked at 0.1 seconds. After he used this bloodline his peak was 0.08 seconds. ** Gained 20 more Attribute Points each time he leveled up.Chapter 1602 'Fire Dance * Shadow Bloodline (Top-tier Basic Bloodline / Natural Bloodline) Obtained by Shi Feng in Chapter 1619 ** Weakens presence and aura significantly. Effects double when in darkness. ** Improvements focus on Agility, followed by Strength, Endurance, Intelligence, and Vitality. [[Violet Cloud|'Violet Cloud']]' (Owner of a Basic and Advanced Bloodlines)' * Space Time Bloodline (Top-tier Basic Bloodline) Chapter 1951 ** Top-tier Basic Bloodline that has 2 of the 3 Supreme Attributes of Illusion, Space and Time. ** Reduces all Spells' cast-time and Cooldown. ** Improvements focus on Vitality, followed by Intelligence, Endurance, Agility, and Strength * Elemental Bloodline (Top-Tier Advanced Bloodline) Chapter 2070 ** Increased compatibility with all Spells. ** Improvements focus on Intelligence and Vitality, followed by Agility, Endurance, and Strength. [[Gentle Snow|'Gentle Snow']] * Great Earth Bloodline (Basic Bloodline) Chapter 2101 ** Improvements focus on Strength Category:Game Mechanics __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bloodlines